


Lovin you

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu a sus diecisiete años estaba seguro de tres cosas: uno, quería ser el mejor patinador del mundo. Dos, existían las almas gemelas. Tres, su alma gemela era Javier Fernádez.Universo Alterno





	1. Chapter 1

 

La primera vez que Yuzuru supo sobre las almas gemelas tenía tan sólo cinco años. Sus padres le habían hablado a él y a su hermana mayor de ese tema mientras veían un colorido libro con dibujos. Les habían explicado que tal vez, algún día, conocerían a alguien que sería su persona destinada, pero a esa corta edad Yuzuru no comprendió y tampoco le importó demasiado.

La segunda vez que escucho el tema fue en la escuela, durante una clase especial. La profesora había llevado un especialista y entre murmullos de adolescentes, habían explicado detalladamente sobre el proceso. Como durante la creación, las almas habían sido divididas esparciéndose por el mundo. Algunas veces, teniendo la suerte de volverse a encontrar. Si esto ocurría, el amor que se experimentaría jamás podría ser comparado con cualquier otro. Una marca se trazaría en sus pieles y desde el momento en que sus ojos se hubieran encontrado, jamás podrían separarse.

Las niñas habían seguido hablando durante toda la semana sobre eso. Pero los chicos pretendían ocultar su curiosidad a través de una fachada. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto, Yuzuru no sintió ninguna clase de atracción por el tema. En ese momento su interés estaba puesto en empezar a competir en patinaje. Cuando Yuzuru ingresó al nivel nacional ese ya era un tema olvidado. En su mente, era prioridad absoluta su carrera deportiva.

Muy pronto se convirtió en uno de los patinadores más llamativos del circuito japonés, luego en una promesa a nivel internacional.

Consiguió una entrenadora que lo acompañó en los momentos más difíciles. También los auspiciadores necesarios para poder afrontar los viajes y los gastos de sus trajes.

Cuando fue consciente de cómo había pasado el tiempo, ya tenía diecisiete años y estaba frente a la Grand Prix Final por primera vez.

Aquella mañana le tocaba entrenamiento en la pista, con su entrenadora emocionada y él con dos horas de sueño encima, no podía calmar sus ansias. Aún así, una vez que sus cuchillas tocaron el hielo cualquier preocupación se había desvanecido. El frío golpeando contra su piel y la sensación de frenesí era inigualable, sintiéndose como en casa a pesar de estar en un país desconocido.

La música de su short program sonó para que pudiera hacer su pasada correspondiente, tiempo que aprovechó de inmediato mientras su entrenadora controlaba todo desde uno de los bordes. Estaba patinando por uno de los laterales para tomar velocidad y realizar su primer salto, cuando se cruzó con uno de sus competidores, no hubo ninguna maniobra peligrosa ni siquiera estaban cerca, pero por inercia sus ojos se habían encontrado abruptamente con los de él y en un instante la estabilidad de Yuzuru se había perdido.

No supo cómo pasó, pero había pisado mal y al girar su salto terminó en una caída. Apenas hubo golpeado contra el hielo su concentración volvió, incorporándose siguió con la rutina como había planeado. Su cadera dolía cuando terminó, procuró no darle mayor importancia, tampoco se giró de nuevo a ver a aquel competidor, sino que salió de inmediato para ajustar sus patines y los últimos detalles con su staff deportivo.

Fue recién en la noche cuando se duchaba, que el ardor en su espalda capturó llamó su atención. Justo arriba del hueso de su cadera del lado izquierdo, había una pluma con suaves matices de color.

Yuzuru no había investigado al respecto, inclusive hace años que no escuchaba sobre el tema, pero apenas lo vio supo que se trataba de una marca de alma gemela. Al ser consciente de eso sus piernas temblaron con fuerza y su corazón latió frenéticamente, porque su mente apenas podía procesar una idea... Había encontrado a su persona destinada.

El resto de la noche no pudo dormir como debía, los nervios de la competencia se mezclaban con la necesidad de poder ver a aquel patinador de grandes ojos cafés. Por eso a la mañana siguietnte cuando el sol salió, Yuzuru se encontraba listo para el último entrenamiento previo a la Grand Prix Final.

Su entrenadora se percató de inmediato de su notable buen ánimo sus ánimos altos, sin embargo Yuzuru decidió no hablar de su reciente descubrimiento, primero quería poder hablar con esa persona.

-Javier, no olvides tu botella de agua.-

Yuzuru giró apenas su cabeza al verlos acercarse. Muy cerca de él estaba la figura imponente del ex campeón Brian Orser, y justo a su lado, el patinador que había visto el día anterior. Él era Javier Fernández, el primer español en llegar tan lejos en el patinaje artístico; un hombre de sonrisa muy cálida y de largas pestañas.

El estómago del japonés se contrajo de los nervios al verlo acercarse, practicando varias veces en su mente el cómo hablarle. Pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Javier no le dirigió ni una sola mirada pasando a su lado.

Las almas gemelas son aquellas personas que están destinadas a unirse una y otra vez a lo largo de todas sus vidas. Algunas veces coinciden en el mismo tiempo y espacio, en el momento en que sus cuando sus ojos se encuentren ambos sabrían que se pertenecen. No habrá duda que nacieron para estar juntos.

Eso había leído Yuzuru... Entonces, ¿Por qué Javier lo ignoraba?

Su marca quemó con fuerza en su espalda baja y los labios del japonés se oprimieron.

¿Se había equivocado? Sí Javier Fernández no era su alma gemela... ¿Quién era?

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora:**

**¡Buh! Hace tanto que anhelaba hacer esta temática que al fin está aquí. Esta historia tiene cuatro capítulos más un extra. Para mi gran sorpresa (?) ya está todo escrito, así que iré publicándolo pasando unos días.**

**Espero tener su apoyo y que les guste.**

**¡Nos vemos muy pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de esa Grand Prix Final la vida de Yuzuru cambió por completo. Su corazón se sentía decepcionado y triste, aunque su mente se encontraba sumergido en dudas sin saber si su destinado lo había rechazado (¿era eso posible?) o si había sido una confusión de su parte.

Pero los problemas sentimentales no eran los únicos que lo acongojaban. Debía mejorar técnicamente si deseaba poder acceder a la elite del patinaje masculino. Por ello con la Federación Japonesa habían tomado la difícil decisión de dejar a su entrenadora Abe y buscar un nuevo horizonte, aquel que le abriera las grandes puertas del mundo competitivo.

Cuando uno de los ejecutivos sugirió a Orser su corazón le impidió que se quedara callado. Porque más allá de sus dudas con Fernández, era un competidor, y había notado las obvias habilidades técnicas del español.

El debate aún así se expandió durante un par de días, hasta que anunciaron públicamente que Yuzuru Hanyu se mudaría a Canadá para su nuevo entrenamiento. Dejar su ciudad y a su gente atrás había sido difícil, pero su madre fue su gran apoyo durante todo ese tiempo.

También, dentro suyo, sabía que el instinto le requería conocer en primera persona a Javier Fernández, aunque jamás quisiera admitirlo en voz alta.

La llegada al Cricket Club había sido toda una experiencia para él. Brian no hablaba japonés y apenas habían coincidido con Javier. La primera vez que se habían topado en el vestuario, Yuzuru se había emocionado, pero de nuevo había obtenido la misma respuesta indiferente del otro lado.

No fue hasta que Orser lo presentó ante todos los patinadores que al fin tuvo su mirada. Pero lejos de la ferviente emoción que siempre mencionaban los libros sobre almas gemelas, Fernández tan sólo lo vio con curiosidad.

La marca en la espalda de Yuzuru volvió a arder, entonces su mayor temor se volvió realidad. Estaba ilusionado con alguien equivocado. Javier no era su destinado.

La tristeza le duró el mismo tiempo que la inseguridad de estar en un país extranjero. Los entrenamientos eran arduos, había tenido que volver a la base del patinaje artístico y practicar sus filos. Luego, recién empezó los saltos. Todo había conseguido que su mente se vertiera sobre el trabajo duro, censurando de una vez por todas esas vagas ilusiones que le había traído la marca.

Aunque en su interior sabía que Fernández tenía que ver con su llegada a Toronto, ahora comprendía que su decisión iba más allá de una vil intuición. Había sido lo correcto, porque su calidad de patinaje había aumentado, sus saltos eran más estables y la próxima temporada se veía prometedora para su carrera.

La serie de la Grand Prix estaba una vez más cerca y no podía contener su emoción. Al día siguiente partirían con Orser a su primera competición, por lo que estaba aún dando vueltas en la pista, lleno de nerviosismo. Pero no era el único allí, algunos de sus compañeros estaban cerca a pesar de que los entrenamientos ya habían terminado.

Yuzuru estaba centrado en repasar su propia rutina, al punto que recién prestó atención cuando alguien le habló directamente.

-Hanyu... ¿Tienes una alma gemela?- la voz sorprendida de una patinadora capturó su atención.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, dirigiendo intuitivamente su mano su espalda para notar que cierta porción de su piel estaba expuesta. Enrojeciendo de inmediato y bajó la camiseta, pero era demasiado tarde, todos los atletas que aún estaban allí estaban mirándolo lleno de curiosidad, inclusive Javier.

-Yo... no...- musitó dubitativo, sintiéndose cohibido por completo.

-Es la primera vez que veo una marca.- la voz de Fernández se escuchó mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Nunca? Mi hermana tiene uno, pero... creo que es el primer patinador del Cricket Club que lo tiene, ¿no?-

Todos estaban hablando muy entusiasmos y en inglés, dejando nervioso al japonés que apenas podía establecer una conversación simple en ese idioma. Pero para su fortuna comprendía lo que estaban hablando por algunas palabras vagas. Por ello cuando la conversación giró hacia Javier, lo miró sin poder contener su curiosidad real.

-Si, creo que si. Nadie más comentó que tuviera una.- respondió el español con un vago gesto.

Había sido una frase tan ligera y sutil que no se percató de cómo habían dispersado las pocas esperanzas que Yuzuru guardaba. Esa noche pudo conocer mejor a sus compañeros de pista, fue su primera charla con Javier y la primera sonrisa sólo dirigida a él, pero también fue esa noche que su corazón comprendió que estaba equivocado y estaba traicionando a su destinado al ver a Javier de esa forma.

**Continuará...**

Notas de autora: 

¿Creían que no cumpliría? (?) ¡Aquí está el segundo capitulo de este pequeño fic! Muchas gracias a los que comentan y dejan kudos; también a mi BETA Carlas Cespedés. Si todo sale bien y les interesa, el domingo o lunes estaría subiendo ya la siguiente parte.

¡Nos leemos! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando se mudó a Toronto la ambición había impulsado la mayoría de sus decisiones, pero ahora que apreciaba la medalla de Oro de Sochi no tenía dudas de que había sido la mejor opción. Brian lo había propulsado a sus máximos niveles, y sellando el tema de su marca había podido centrarse por completo en su competencia.

Acababa de vencer a Patrick Chan y pudo llegar al tan anhelado número uno de la elite masculina, pero su límite no estaba allí. Una vez que hubiera pasado la temporada olímpica, se centró en las competencias del siguiente año.

Pero así como había probado la gloria, su mundo se derrumbó en un accidente en la Copa de China.

Un golpe, una caída, el dolor de su espalda y posteriores operaciones lo convirtieron en alguien vulnerable, lleno de temores y de paranoias, llevándolo a que fuera imposible el pararse sobre los patines. Tuvo que excluirse en Japón durante varios meses, para pasar por tratamientos y rehabilitación antes de poder volver a pisar el hielo.

El circuito competitivo no lo esperaría, ni tampoco iba a tener clemencia con él, por lo que tuvo que opacar todos sus miedos para tener una meta clara, volver a ser el mejor del mundo. Había costado, había llorado en los brazos de su madre, el deseo de dejar todo se veía cada vez más tentador. Pero finalmente su amor por el patinaje lo había arrastrado lentamente donde pertenecía.

Ahora sólo quedaba la gala del World para terminar esa temporada, Yuzuru sentía que su lucha aún estaba lejos de culminar. Había sido una competencia feroz, aun así su corazón estaba feliz con los resultados.

Para calmar sus emociones alteradas había optado por hacer una pequeña escapada a la pista de patinaje. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, casi de madrugada, así que disfrutó de su soledad deslizándose sin saltos ni coreografía, apenas yendo de un lado al otro mientras el frío golpeaba su piel.

—Pensé que sería el único con esta idea. Fui ingenuo.—

Javier no pretendía asustarlo, pero el joven japonés igual se sobresaltó. Ambos se encontraron en uno de los laterales. Aunque no esperaban la presencia del otro se sonrieron al verse.

—Siempre busco ganarte Javi, incluso en las ideas.— bromeó Yuzuru al ponerse a su lado y patinar lentamente. —¿No es temprano para que estés despierto?—

En el Cricket Club era conocido por todos la dificultad que tenía el español para estar temprano en la pista. Por lo que no sonó con maldad aquella broma. Javier lo entendió y extendió su mano para revolver el cabello oscuro del más joven.

—Lo es. Pero me sentía inquieto y no podía dormir.— le respondió moviendo sus patines de tal forma que dibujaba sutilmente sobre el hielo. —¿Y tú? Sé que te gusta madrugar, pero recién está por amanecer... ¿Te duele algo?—

—¡No! Estoy bien, estoy bien. Tan sólo deseaba venir... No eres el único inquieto.— Yuzuru le sonrió con suavidad, contagiando aquella mueca al otro.

Su relación era amena, suave y fácil de llevar. Yuzuru se había moldeado a los cariños del español, y aunque no pudieran tener grandes conversaciones por el idioma, si podían compartir momentos como esos. Pequeñas situaciones donde no eran necesarias las palabras, bastaba simplemente con sonreír y acompañarse.

—Sabes que no debes ser testarudo, ¿si? Sí te duele algo, sí estás inseguro... Dile a Brian.—

Sabía que el español se preocupaba sinceramente, pero Yuzuru no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Estoy bien Javi! El viejo aquí es otro.— respondió con total intención de molestarlo.

Javier transformó su mueca, elevando una de sus cejas y soltando una risa más escandalosa.

—¿Eres bromista ahora, Hanyu?—

Yuzuru se vio tentado a reírse más, pero en su lugar apoyó una mano sobre su mentón e hizo muecas exageradas, como si pensara una obviedad. La carcajada escandalosa del español no se hizo esperar.

—¿Si? Ya verás...—

La amenaza fue divertida pero directa, apenas dando tiempo para que Yuzuru pudiera moverse. Entre risas intentó alejarse del mayor, patinando con rapidez. Antes que pudiera alejarse demasiado Javier lo estaba persiguiendo.

Empezó una carrera donde la pista se les quedaba algo pequeña, pero que servía para que ambos pudieran juguetear. Las manos de Javier tardaron alrededor de diez minutos en alcanzar al más pequeño, sosteniendo su cintura para buscar detenerlo. Pero iban a tal velocidad que aunque hubieran frenado, las cuchillas de Yuzuru cedieron, haciéndolos caer que cayeran al hielo.

Sus cuerpos habían rodado abruptamente. Cuando Hanyu fue consciente de dónde había terminado aún estaba riendo. Javier había quedado debajo de él amortiguando por completo su caída, con sus manos aún apoyadas en su cintura.

—¿Estás... bien?— preguntó Yuzuru intentando recuperar el aliento, apoyando apenas sus palmas sobre el pecho del mayor.

Javier respiró profundamente al recuperarse de su carcajada, volviendo su vista a él después de quejarse por el golpe. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, por unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Lo estoy...— se atrevió a hablar, formando una pequeña mueca.— Eres... Eres más pesado de lo que aparentas.— mencionó, recuperando un poco su humor.

Yuzuru elevó apenas una de sus cejas y sacudió su cabeza antes de reír. Se movió con cuidado dispuesto a levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque las manos de Javier en su cadera lo empujaron para detenerlo.

—Espera...— mencionó en apenas un hilo de voz. –Sólo... Quédate unos segundos así...—

Aquella petición se perdió en la inmensidad del club, Yuzuru sabía que no tenía poder para negarse a eso, por primera vez Javier lo miraba a los ojos lleno de determinación. Ninguno intentó moverse, tampoco el decir más palabras.

En un momento de valentía los dedos largos del campeón olímpico se movieron para acomodarse mejor, apoyando sutilmente su mejilla contra la parte superior del pecho ajeno. Javier entendió ese movimiento como un permiso, acariciando con suavidad la curva de la cintura del menor.

La marca estaba ardiendo, quemando sus bordes, como si estuviera reclamando. Pero en ese punto a Yuzuru no le importaba, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, de una manera casi desesperada. Porque después de tantos anhelos silenciados, al fin podía sentir la caricia de Javier.

Casi como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, los dedos de Javier se deslizaron por esa zona que quemaba.

—¿Te has encontrado... con tu alma gemela?— la voz del español era muy suave, como si temiera romper el ambiente.

Pero esa pregunta había sido suficiente para que se moviera del lugar. Una vez más sus ojos se encontraban, notando cómo ambos estaban callando más de lo que deseaban admitir.

—No lo hice aún...— respondió sin darse cuenta que su voz estaba acariciado la piel del mentón de Javier. —¿Miki... es la tuya?—

Esa pregunta le había quemado el estómago desde el momento en que se había enterado de la relación del español.

Siempre había tenido miedo de obtener una respuesta, pero cuando la cabeza de Javier se movió para negar un alivio inmenso llegó a su pecho.

—Aún... no tengo marca.— murmuró apenas.

Entonces el silencio reinó durante algunos segundos más. Yuzuru no se movió de su posición ni Javier dejó de acariciarlo.

Ninguno supo quién hizo el primer movimiento, pero cuando sus labios se encontraron se dieron cuenta que ambos lo anhelaban con la misma intensidad. Ya no importaba el frío del hielo contra la espalda de Javier, sino el dulce sabor de la boca de Yuzuru derritiéndose contra su lengua.

En ese punto, nadie podía interrumpirlos. Besándose, acariciándose con sutileza al conocer el sabor del otro una y otra vez.

¿Qué pasaba si te enamorabas de alguien que no era tu destinado? La respuesta quemó el pecho de Yuzuru, pero tan sólo fue capaz de abrazarse más fuerte a Javier mientras no lo dejaba de besar.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora:**

Este capitulo había sido (en teoría) publicado hace más de UNA SEMANA. Recién ahora noté que aquí jamás se subió LOL ya estaba medio decaída porque ni un kudo tenía en respuesta (más lol). Por lo que lamento mucho la tardanza, la idea es publicar cada máximo unos cinco días... Así que sin más, aquí está el 3ro y penúltimo capitulo. 

Creo que todos estamos con un vaivén de emociones con este World, pero si debo rescatar algo es que siempre es un honor ver a Yuzuru en la pista de patinaje -heart- 

¿Algo más? AH si, gran agradecimiento a mi BETA Carla Cespedes. Y a todos le agradecería un comentario (ya sea opinión, sugerencia y demás) para saber cómo va la historia. Ahora si, sin nada que agregar me retiro. 

¡Nos vemos muy prontito con el final! 


	4. Chapter 4

Habían compartido pequeños momentos en las sombras en el Cricket Club. Javier se descubrió adicto a los pequeños labios del campeón olímpico de una forma casi enloquecedora. Y, aunque no pudiera evitar besarlo una y otra vez, también era consciente que era cuestión de tiempo para que Yuzuru conociera a su destinado. Además él tenía planes, amaba a Miki y tenía una familia soñada con ella.

Sabía que ambos se estaban haciendo daño. Así que un tiempo después de ese primer beso, se despidieron en una noche fría al culminar la temporada. Él se iría a España durante unas semanas, mientras Yuzuru estaría en Japón. La distancia era la mejor forma que tenían ambos de poder pensar coherentemente y sanar las heridas que aún sangraban.

Cuando se fundieron en ese último abrazo la piel le quemaba. El sabor de los dulces labios del japonés quedó impregnado en los del español. Soñando con él después de que se hubiera marchado, incluso días después de que sus fugaces encuentros se volvieran simples recuerdos.

Abrazar a Miki era cada vez más difícil, y aunque amaba a la hija de ella, la imagen de Yuzuru cada vez lo quemaba más profundamente. Tanto que le aterrorizaba el aceptar que no era una simple atracción. Sabía que debían verse pronto en Japón, los shows donde ambos participaban pronto comenzarían y sería inevitable una reunión. Pero no habían hablado ni siquiera por mensaje durante todo en un mes, por lo que le sorprendió cuando Miki fue quién lo mencionó.

—¿Sabes algo de Yuzu? Hace mucho que no me comentas nada.—

Estaban viajando de España a Japón. El avión se encontraba en total calma, mientras la patinadora tenía durmiendo en sus brazos a su hija.

—No sé nada en especifico.— dijo sin darle mayor importancia al encogerse de hombros. –Seguramente está centrado en su entrenamiento. Ya sabes como es.— mencionó sonriendo divertido.

La mujer se rió en respuesta, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de su primogénita.

—No me sorprendería, aunque escuché que se encontró con su destinado. No sería extraño que también se haya distraído...—

La frase golpeó como una cachetada a Javier, presionando algo fuerte sus manos contra el borde del asiento. Aún así, intentó no mostrar reacción.

—¿Si? No lo sabía...—

—Los medios japoneses estaban hablando mucho de eso.— mencionó ella sin darle particular atención. –

—Oh, ya veo~...—

No se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo. Fingió cansancio para poder cerrar sus ojos, pero esa sensación amarga se instaló en su estómago el resto del viaje.

Al llegar a Japón comprendió lo que Miki decía, en la televisión hablaban de eso a cada momento, la promesa de la nación había encontrado a su destinado. Un joven estadounidense de ascendencia china. Un patinador que él conocía bastante bien, un joven de mirada penetrante, sonrisa torcida y un egocentrismo alto. Alguien que había visto a Yuzuru como su mayor rival y se planteaba a derrocarlo haciendo su debut en la elite.

Ambos rivales se encontraron en Japón cuando Nathan Chen fue invitado para uno de los shows según decían los medios, tres días después se vio a ambos atletas en una situación romántica.

Una historia tan romántica y cursi que se le retorció el estómago.

Aunque ya había arribado en Japón hace algunos días, había estado evitado por completo a Yuzuru. Si sabía que estaban en el mismo lugar se alejaba, encontrando cualquier excusa para poder marcharse. Pero eso no evitó que se topara con Nathan Chen.

Desconocía por completo si es que él sabía sobre sus deslices con Yuzuru, aún así su estómago se contrajo de cólera cuando pasaron uno al lado del otro, y el más joven le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. Javier tuvo que contraer sus puños y marcharse con rapidez, porque sabía que si se mantenía allí desearía golpear su rostro.

Los siguientes días no fueron suficientes para mentalizarse en el inevitable encuentro. Estaba con Miki ese día, así que cuando se cruzaron por primera vez, no se volteó a verlo ni siquiera para un vago saludo. Sabía que los ojos intensos de Yuzuru estaban en su espalda, pero en ese momento no le importó. Los celos eran tan fuertes que estaba actuando como un idiota.

Por ello, cuando estaba preparándose para el show y Yuzuru ingresó al camerino cerrando la puerta con llave a sus espaldas, supo que se lo merecía. Se giró a verlo, y aunque intentara fingir inocencia ,los ojos llenos de lágrimas del menor lo quemaron en culpa. Se había sobrepasado.

—¿Por qué...?—

Esa pregunta fue hecha por el japonés, pero era tan amplia que Javier no pudo evitar presionar fuerte sus labios.

—¿Por qué.... Qué?— le respondió intentando relajar sus hombros.

—¿Por qué me estás ignorando?...—

Yuzuru se había separado de la puerta y estaba avanzando en su dirección. A pasos lentos pero firmes, manteniendo su mirada con la de él. Javier hizo una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

—No te estoy ignorando, Yuzu...—

El menor lo miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Tus bromas ahora no son graciosas...—

Javier emitió un chasquido ante tal respuesta, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Porque aunque su cerebro le decía que se callara, al verlo en frente de él sus sentimientos se alborotaban.

—No quería incomodarte. Me crucé con Chen y pensé sería... inapropiado estar cerca de ustedes con nuestra historia previa.— las palabras empezaron a salir una detrás de otra, sin poder medirse.

En cambio, Yuzuru lo observó con sus labios ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Nathan en todo esto?— dijo de pronto, con voz tajante. –Fuera de lo que pasó pensé que eras mi amigo...—

—¿Cómo no? Dudo que a tu alma gemela le guste saber que eres amigo de con quien te revolcabas.—

La boca de Javier se cerró con fuerza, de la misma forma que estaban sus puños. Yuzuru por su parte, había cambiado su gesto de sorpresa a verdadera molestia.

—Entonces eso fui para ti, ¿no? No un amigo, no alguien a quien hubieras podido querer... Sino sexo fácil.— las palabras quemaron los labios de Hanyu, saliendo llenas de dolor.

Cuando la primera lágrima cayó de esos ojos rasgados el peso de la culpa quemó a Javier. Yuzuru se había volteado para irse, pero antes que pudiera sacar la traba de la puerta lo había interceptado. Los brazos de Javier se apoyaron firmemente a los costados del cuerpo del menor, dejándolo ligeramente presionado contra la puerta. Sus narices estaban apenas rozando, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban mientras las lágrimas caían por los ojos del menor.

—Soy un idiota, Yuzu...— le susurró con suavidad, subiendo con cuidado su mano a secar esas pequeñas gotas.

En ese punto ambos sabían que habían tocado fondo. Porque Javier sentía su alma desprenderse ante la tristeza. Pero con observar los ojos decepcionados de Yuzuru supo que ya no tenía nada más que perder.

—No puedo... No puedo simplemente aceptarlo. Siempre busqué ignorar esto que siento por ti, porque sabía que iba a sufrir cuando encuentres a tu destinado... Pero aquí estoy. Llorando como un idiota mientras tú amas a alguien más... ¿Y sabes por qué?— jadeó, deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla ajena, con total adoración. –Porque te amo, porque jamás podrás ser una persona más en mi vida aunque lo haya intentado...—

Yuzuru se había quedado sin palabras, temblando sin darse cuenta. Intentó hablar, pero la primera vez su voz falló, haciendo un esfuerzo para poder ordenar las palabras que amontonadas rogaban por salir.

—No me importa una tonta marca... No me importa, Javi... Lo que me importa eres tú...— las palabras de Yuzuru eran torpes, pero llenas de sinceridad. –Nathan no tiene mi marca, él es... Pensé que nosotros no y todos lo confundieron, yo—... yo—...— tuvo que callarse porque un dedo de Javier se había posado sobre sus labios.

Entonces ya no importó nada más. Ni los destinados, ni la marca de Yuzuru que estaba ardiendo, tan sólo esos sentimientos que le pedían unirse. Javier lo besó fervientemente, acariciando sus mejillas mientras sus bocas se reconocían, Yuzuru se aferraba con fuerza a su camiseta. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, porque ahora que sabía que era correspondido no le importaba nada más que derretirse entre sus brazos.

—Te amo... te amo, Yuzu...—

Sus palabras se perdían entre sus besos, susurrándose aquella necesidad que estaba enloqueciendo sus corazones. Estaban tan metidos en aquel calor y anhelo de su piel, que ninguno notó como unas líneas empezaban a trazarse lentamente en la espalda baja del español. La siguiente vez que se miraron a los ojos siendo sinceros, compartiendo una sonrisa y un mismo sentimiento, las plumas dibujadas en sus espaldas ardieron en un mismo palpitar.

**Fin...**

**Nota de autora**

¡Y aquí el final! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice 5 capítulos? Ah, si, porque hay un epilogo, pero hasta aquí la historia principal. Tardé un poco en subirlo porque esperaba se calmen los ánimos del World.

¿Se hacen una idea de qué pasó al final? Si, si, las respuestas vendrán en el extra, pero me gustaría saber si tienen alguna hipótesis haha.¿Se hubieran imaginado si dejaba a Nathan como la soulmate de Yuzuru? Creo me sacrifican HAHA.

Ahora si, sin nada más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado este modesto fanfic. Es corto, pequeñito, pero con mucho amor. Agradezco una vez más a mi BETA por su trabajo –heart—

¡Nos vemos en unos días más para el extra!


	5. Chapter 5

—No tiene sentido, Yuzuru... Lo sabes muy bien.—

El japonés se contuvo de emitir un suspiro, porque era una platica complicada pero necesaria. Frente a él, Nathan lo observaba de brazos cruzados. Estaban solos en el vestuario, y aunque hubiera practicado mil veces el cómo hablarlo, ahora las palabras sonaban tan pesadas en su lengua.

—Lo sé... Lo sé. Pero averiguamos... Al parecer las marcas pueden "bloquearse". Él no estaba seguro, sus deseos eran otros y por ello no apareció hasta que fue sincero consigo mismo.—

—Es decir... Sufriste unos ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años... Porque él deseaba otro futuro?— la pregunta fue torpe, pero llena de sinceridad.

Lamentablemente el corazón de Yuzuru latió con dolor, porque sabía que en ese punto Nathan tenía razón.

—Si... No puedo negarlo. Javi creía que tendría un futuro con esposa e hijos.— respondió con suavidad, jugueteando con sus dedos en la correa de su bolso.

El joven estadounidense emitió un chasquido, ladeando su cabeza a un costado.

—Acepté estar a tu lado a pesar que sabía que jamás podrías amarme, pero no pensé que me dejarías por la misma persona que te hizo llorar. Todo por una marca...—

La sinceridad de Nathan había sido lo que a Yuzuru lo había capturado esa fría noche de invierno. El más joven era totalmente impulsivo, y aún sabiendo la historia que cargaba en sus hombros lo había aceptado. Por lo que la culpa pesaba en su pecho.

—Lo siento, en serio lo lamento... Pero...— la voz de Hanyu dudó antes de poder mirarlo.— Yo no amo a Javier porque tengamos estás marcas. Es cierto que al principio me moví hacia él pensando en que era mi destinado, pero cuando pensé que no... Este sentimiento tan sólo creció. Porque me enamoré de él no porque debía amarlo, sino porque estando juntos... no pasaba un día que no deseara el tenerlo a mi lado.—

Durante todo ese tiempo Nathan sintió el coraje correr sus venas, pero al final tan sólo pudo suspirar. Se incorporó de su asiento para acercarse a él y envolverlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Sabes lo bobo que eres?— le murmuró, pero sin mostrar cizaña, tan sólo acentuando aquel firme gesto al rodearlo —¿Sabes que todos querrán saber cómo es que jamás fuimos destinados y si el idiota de tu compañero?—

Yuzuru se presionó fuerte contra su hombro con una suave risa melancólica, porque aunque había sido un corto periodo de tiempo, Nathan lo había acompañado cuando llegó a Japón en pedazos.

—Y tú sabes que te merecías alguien que realmente te ame, ¿no es así?—

Chen no le contestó y tan sólo pudo sonreír tristemente mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

**LOVIN YOU**

Ser sinceros con el resto no había sido tan difícil como ser sinceros con ellos mismos. Javier había sentido el dolor de Miki cuando tuvo que hablar con ella, también la culpa había quemado su estómago al cruzarse con Nathan Chen en las competencias. Había sido un egoísta y un testarudo, porque sus sentimientos esta vez pesaban más que las palabras ajenas.

Pero aunque había sido duro el admitir su error y el aceptar las consecuencias, ahora que veía a Yuzuru dormir a su lado inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

¿Había sido un idiota? Sin duda. Pero desde el primer momento en que había conocido esos pequeños ojos y esa sonrisa traviesa, inconscientemente había tenido miedo. Porque había sido criado bajo una filosofía cerrada, una donde ingenuamente creía que su futuro debía ser como aquel que todos esperaban de él.

Tuvo que pasar un largo proceso, el probar ese fruto prohibido y dejarlo ir para saber que no podía vivir sin él.

Sus dedos delinearon las finas líneas de la espalda de su pareja, trazando la delicada pluma que se posaba sobre su piel. Durante tantos años había odiado esa marca que ahora le parecía una broma cruel.

—¿Está todo bien, Javi?—

No había notado que Yuzuru había despertado, pero al verlo se encontró con esa mirada adormitada. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, acercándose para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos.

—Todo está bien, Yuzu. Ahora lo está.—

**Fin...**

**Nota de autora:**

Aquí estoy sacando bandera blanca porque me colgué por completo de publicar esto. Lo más triste de todo es que siempre me pasa, al punto que hoy noté recién que jamás terminé de subir los one shot de los 31 retos de Yuzuru lol. ¿Debería hacerlo? No sé si alguien lo lee a estás alturas (¿?).

Ya sin irme más del tema, debo decir que estoy feliz con esta historia. Es corta, pero era todo lo que deseaba hacer, ¿qué les pareció?

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han escrito, dejado kudos y estrellas, me hacen super feliz. Muchas gracias también por acompañarme hasta aquí, y nos veremos pronto en más proyectos.

¡Saludos!

PD: Siempre agradecida a mi beta con Carla Césped.


End file.
